systerskapetfandomcom-20200213-history
Deken
"How much can you take before you snap?" Fullständigt namn: Uraca Deken Anastari (Raven aka Bastard) * Ålder: ?? * Ser ut att vara: ~ 30-35 * Krigare / Livvakt/ Daimyo * Rank: Väldigt hög * Rank inom MY: Hög * Sōjutsumästare Utseende: * Höjd ~ 2,60 Vikt ~230 * Det finns tydliga fängelsetatueringar på hans vänstra underarm, något han till en början dolde med långa ärmar men nu verkar ha gett upp skammen över över. * Hans svarta hår är tjockt, grovt och friskt, räcker ned för halva ryggen och är ofta spretande, som av eget liv. Trots att han alltid sätter upp det det vill sällan stanna så särskilt länge. * Ögonen är så mörkt bruna att de lika gärna kunde vara svarta, har en air av ett kontrollerat men sårbart raseri som om han alltid är ögonblick ifrån att gå till attack. * Stor nog att man kan undra om han hans far inte varit en halvjätte. Knappt ett uns av fett finns på den muskulösa kroppen där varje vinkel av honom är respektingivande om inte skrämmande. Ovanligt smidig för en sådan massa men ofta klagande över korta sängar eller för små plagg. * Rösten är så mörk och ibland guttural att den allena kan kännas som ett slag i mellangärdet, den är sträv som sandpapper och varje skratt känns som en ynnest, en sällsynt hemlighet. * Har skäggväxt - en inte så ovanlig sak i Kanasawa. Även den närmste mannen - Sanada, har samma behåring. Bakgrund: *Inte alla skulle acceptera en bastard som sin förstfödde men Ririndar vägrade att erkänna att någon annan kunde ha "avlat fram ett sådant praktexempel av en mörkeralv" än han. Det stoppade inte ryktena ifrån att florera runt honom och många har spekulerat om just vem som egentligen kan vara fadern. *Istället för att bli skickade till diverse skolor och mästare så kom de långväga för äran att få undervisa Uraca-pojkarna som i hemlandet är kända för sin stridslust och skicklighet. Även de fem manliga kusinerna fick vara med på detta och tillsammans skapade de en liten men effektiv elitgrupp. *Har egentligen kunnat få allt han pekat på, men har aldrig varit intresserad av något annat än att få vara ifred och laga mat. *Fick ta över som Daimyo efter att Ririndar gått bort och ärvde då också massiva landområden och de arméer som kom med dem. Med honom i Ravenna är det hans farbror som sitter på hans plats och agerar ståthållare och som knappast kommer vilja ge ifrån sig den platsen villigt när/om Deken återvänder. Däremot finns det de som lämnat farbroderns sida och istället färdats till Korphamn för att söka upp den de anser vara deras egentliga ledare. *Försvann från jordens yta i runt 20 år och ingen vet var han tog vägen men fängelsetatueringarna är nog en god indikation om vilken ö han satt på. *Ryktet säger att han är välhängd som en häst. *Tog ensam hand om sina yngre syskon och agerade både far som mor i förhoppning att de inte skulle växa upp som han. * Personlighet *Verkar nästan ha en ängels tålamod, men ses ofta fingra på ett halsband när det tryter. *Juggernaut - Stannar inte för något eller någon när ilskan väl tagit överhanden, har setts rasa rakt in i en brinnande byggnad bara för att komma ut oskadd och argare. *Föredrar lugna ting som matlagning, fiske och trädgårdsarbete. Har till och med observerats med att laga hålen i sina kläder själv och har setts med hårborsten i hand när Isool behövts att lugnas ner. *Studerar och tar hellre långsamma men rätt beslut än att impulsivt störta in. Han är en av de där som känner stämningar, räknar antalet utgångar och gör upp planer för hastig sorti om så skulle behövas. ( Situational awareness - ooda ) *Oerhört lojal - men sätter alltid äran framför allt. *Kan spela spel tanggu. Just nu * Bor han kvar i lägret i i Korphamn där det planeras och förbereds inför bröllopscermonin med Lathar Suil . * Har hand om ett litet stycke vrålande ilsk Kyth *Har hämtat sig efter att ha fått halsen uppskuren av Kynah i ett av hennes vredesutbrott. Befattning och kunskaper *En av åtta daiymos under shogunaten Danncaihe Baharr'Belah Nucrakun, kejsarens bror och enda militäriska ledare. *Yabusame - Ridande bågskytt. Slåss helst med spjut, men använder oftast två svärd som hans status kräver. *Föredrar och är expert på guerilla krigsföring. Vapen * Sin styrka * Kumorigachi - Ett gigantiskt spjut * Kūfuku no doragon - Svärd * Tora o taberu - Svärd'' Familj: Dervla Gedeos - lillasyster Atsar - Yngre bror Ataan - Yngre bror Isool - Yngre bror Kynah - Främling Anoluh - Styvmor Kzer - Yngsta bror Banoth - Främling Agather - Shobheir, mentor, far Khae'arh - Kollega? Sort of. Kheitair, Darondh - barndomskamrater Jun - Kyth - Håll dig undan från din mor. Saul - Vi har inte samma mor. Citat ''"Fart-head" - Dervla "Stop, let go! You're killing me!" - Dedsit, styvmor, avliden "Jag är den man jag är idag pågrund utav henne, det var hon som visade blodguden för mig. Vad är fäder mer än en besvikelse? På återseende Lakhet" '' ''"But.. But I saw you burn! you should be dead!"- Khoma "Det, är mjukare än vad jag trodde. Men ändå strävt..." - Kheitair "Sådan tur att du är hans och inte Ririndars" - Kynah Pinterestsida Spotifylista Category:Karaktärer Category:Moriquende Category:Menlu Yir Category:Adel Category:Krigare